


Journal Revelations

by CrossedQuills



Series: Trio to Quartet [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Moving to OT4, Multi, Preexisting ot3, Uncertainty, so awkward sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Continuation of Journal Discoveries. Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio contemplate how to add the fourth member to their little 'arrangement.'





	1. Chapter 1

It was close to sundown when the door to Ignis’ apartment opened and the royal strategist stepped in, followed closely by the prince and his body guard. “It’s good to be home,” said Ignis, wincing hard when Gladio dropped their heavy bag on the tile floor of the foyer. “I swear by the Six, if you broke the bottle of liquor I brought back from Altissia, Gladio, I will make you swim back and get more.”

Unzipping their bag, the shield pulled out the expensive looking bottle of amber liquid, still in one piece. “Safe and sound,” he said, placing it gingerly on the dining table amongst the stacks of files and paperwork.

“Thankfully.”

Noctis kicked off his boots, made a b-line for the couch in the living room, and sprawled across it face down. He groaned, “If I never have to wear a suit and fake pleasantries to a bunch of old politicians, it’ll be too soon.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but Gladio only chuckled. “Sorry Princess,” the shield said. “You literally just described a good portion of your duties as King.” Noctis groaned further and sunk his face into the pillow. Gladio sat down on the available portion of the couch and ran his fingers under the hem of Noct’s shirt and up his back. The two of them gave each other shit all the time, but the affection they had for one another went further than just respect. Much further.

Noctis moaned lightly as Gladio lifted his shirt slightly and began placing kisses along his spine, working his hands along the prince’s ribs as he did. The smaller man hummed in approval. “Mmmmmm. What’s on your mind, Big Guy?”

The larger man nipped the flesh of his sides, causing Noct wo wince. “I’m thinking about you playing with me under the table with the Secretary of Treasury two feet down the table from us.” He nipped again. “You knew we had meetings for hours after that and that I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Noct scoffed. “And here I thought you might be stealthy enough to visit me in my suite that evening.” Chuckling mockingly, he added. “But you never came. Guess you had to settle for your own hand. Shame.”

The shield spun him around so he was facing up on the couch and continued the hot nips and kisses along his abs and up toward his ribs. “One,” he said between breaths, “Regis was in the room right next to yours. If you think I was going to risk the king or my father, who was right outside his door, hear us you’re nuts. And two… I just took out my frustrations on Ignis instead.”

Noct glanced over the armrest at his advisor, who was tidying up his files on the table. “Ignis, you didn’t.”

Ignis blushed lightly and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “You made the bed, Highness, I just slept in it.”

Holding his hand over his chest in a mockingly hurt gesture, Noct pouted. “Such betrayal.”

Putting his files back in his briefcase for tomorrow, he smiled. “Well, it seems you’re reaping the benefits now.” He heard the jingle of Noct’s belt buckle as Gladio chuckled. Moving the green file containing Prompto’s Crownsguard application Ignis discovered the journal he’d left under it, a yellow square of paper sticking out from the corner. He’d left no such note in it when they’d departed. He swallowed and picked it up, reading the quickly scrawled words before saying, “Gentlemen…”

Gladio poked his head up from behind the cushions as Noctis glanced his way from the armrest. Both of their eyes shot wide when they read Prompto’s handwriting, saying the words _‘We should talk…~P.’_

“Specks…” Noctis said. “Did you leave your journal out for Prompto to find?”

Ignis cleared his voice. “I might have.”

Gladio rested his chin on the leather back of the couch. “So… what happens now?”

Closing his journal again and pulling out his phone, Ignis took a deep calming breath before tapping Prompto’s number on his phone and holding it to his ear. “The note is asking to talk, I think it would be wise to do so.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets a phone call...

Prompto had been losing his mind for days. The words in Ignis’ journal both ate away at him and fueled a flame within him, knowing that the affections he’d been feeling for his friends were returned. His heart warmed with thoughts of being part of a relationship for the first real time in his life. To be loved outside whatever it was that his adopted parents felt for him.

On top of all that was the not so subtle arousal of the physical interactions that may come. Prompto’s only experience with anything sexual was the images and items the internet could provide. That and his dreams. He’d had quite a few of those these past few days.

And yet, beneath the waters of hope and possibilities, was the looming wraith of anxiety and self-doubt that dwelled in the shadow of everything that Prompto did. The voice that told him to keep running or he would get fat again. To be funny or people wouldn’t have any reason to like him. To train harder or he would utterly bomb his Crownsguard assessment. That everything he ever tried in life he would inevitably fail at.

So, on the final day he was scheduled to water Ignis’ plants, he left a note in the journal asking them to talk to him. Prompto had considered just leaving everything exactly where it was and not saying a word, hoping that maybe he would be able to read their intentions on his own and make a move when he felt comfortable… but he knew he would never feel comfortable. Not on his own.

Instead he took the risk and left the note. This would unfortunately also let Ignis know that he’d been snooping through his personal things, albeit unintentionally. If Prompto knew it was a journal and not his recipe book he would have never opened it, respecting that Ignis’ thoughts were his own. And yet, here he was, pacing back and forth in his living room waiting for a phone call. A text. A knock on his door. Anything.

Noct had texted him a few hours ago letting him know they were on the ferry back to the mainland. Meaning they would be back in Insomnia by now barring any odd tides or traffic. Ignis would be in his apartment, probably tidying up and soon noticing Prompto’s note.

But would Ignis even see the note tonight or not for a few days? Would he just come home, have a shower and go to bed? Would he go out for dinner? Maybe he’d forgotten where his journal even was. It was under quite a few files after-

The vibrations of his phone ringing in his pocket nearly jolted Prompto out of his skin.

Looking down at the screen he saw that it was Ignis. His heart hammered in his chest as he fought the urge to hyperventilate. He swallowed hard, finger hovering over the green icon to answer. Maybe he would just ignore the call and text Ignis back, that would be easier. Yeah. Better. Then the shakiness in his voice wouldn’t betray him and…No.

Prompto smacked the side of his own face and forced himself to pull it together. Maybe Ignis was just calling to let him know they’d gotten home safe, like he’d asked. Maybe he hadn’t even seen the journal yet.

He hit the green icon an instant before it went to voicemail and cleared his throat. “Hey, Ignis.” Prompto mentally high fived himself for even getting those two words out without stuttering. “How was the trip?”

“Quite pleasant, thank you for asking. Just letting you know we’re home safe.”

“Good…” Prompto swallowed again, his small talk already failing him.

“Thank you again for watering my plants in my absence. It was much appreciated.”

“Yeah, any time Iggy.”

There was a pause where Prompto thought he heard voices in the background on Ignis’ end of the conversation. Were the others there too?

“Prompto… what does your schedule look like tomorrow?”

Not quite was Prompto was expecting him to say. “Ummm, well I’m going for a jog super early and maybe get some film developed, but otherwise I’m free.”

“What time do you normally start your run?”

“Pretty early. Around six, before it gets hot.”

Another pause. “Well, I believe I owe you a meal of that curry dish you adore so much. Care to join me for a trip to the market mid-afternoon? Unless you have anything else you’d rather do.”

“No,” Prompto said, louder than he intended. “No, that sounds great. Shoot me a text when you’re heading out.”

“It’s a date. Talk to you tomorrow then.”

“Cool. Later.” The call ended. Prompto just stood there, phone still against his ear, processing the short conversation.

Ignis hadn’t mentioned the journal at all, but something was different. Prompto couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was in his head, hearing the voices in the background or the warmth of Ignis’ tone. There was still a good chance the strategist hadn’t even found the journal yet.

Tossing his phone down on his comforter Prompto flopped down onto his bed, face buried in the pillow. He was exhausted from waiting for the shoe to drop all day. It seemed almost anticlimactic to have such a casual conversation after being wracked with anxiety for nearly a week.

As the exhaustion began to pull him under for the night, Ignis’ last words over the phone floated through his mind like a warm breeze.

_It’s a date._

_~X~X~X_

_Next chapter will be posted for the 'first date' prompt of ChocobrosWeek  :) Thanks for all the input so far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...is this a date?

 

Even as he was lacing up his running shoes, Prompto had a hard time believing how well he’d slept last night. Maybe it was just because he’d barely slept all week and his exhaustion finally reached a head, or more likely it was due to the calm casual conversation with Ignis he had. No pressure. No stress. Limited awkwardness. Completely different from what he was expecting.

He actually felt light on his feet as he locked his front door and limbered up on the brick walkway in front of his modest home. The sun hadn’t even begun to come up yet, but it was already a bit balmy for early autumn. Good thing he didn’t wait till later to start.

Just as he was finishing up his last stretches he heard the footfall of another runner coming down his block. Imagine his surprise when the large silhouette of the royal shield emerged from around the corner. “Gladio?”

“Hey. Morning. Glad I caught ya.”

He slowed to a walk and stopped at the end of Prompto’s small walkway. He was already glistening with sweat, his hair pulled back in a loose bun to keep it out of his face, and as per usual, he was lacking a shirt. Prompto gulped hard, thankful that it was still too dark for Gladio to notice his blush.

“Caught me for what?”

Gladio wiped his face off with the washcloth he had tucked in the back of his workout shorts. “For a jogging buddy. If you want one that is.” There was a pause and for an instant Gladio actually looked disappointed. “Or if you want to fly solo I get it. It’s alright.”

“No. I’d love a running partner.” Prompto closed the distance between him and the larger man as much as he dared. As many times as they’d sparred and hung out on occasion the bodyguard was still imposing to be so close to. Especially when he was actively trying not to look at every little detail of the tattoo on his chest in the dim light. “Do you have a path in mind?”

Gladio checked his watch. “Actually, I do. I hope you’re fast enough though, or we’ll miss it.”

“Miss wha-hey! Wait up!”

Prompto never got a response as he sprinted to catch up with the shield, who had already set an impressive pace for his size. They ran through the East Market and through the park, rounding one of Noct’s favorite stocked fishing ponds before they began to close in on the eastern most wall surrounding Insomnia. Prompto waited for Gladio to veer off as they approached, but instead he rounded a pillar and waved casually at the Glaive guarding a stairwell before beginning his ascent. Prompto paused and looked up. The wall was so high he had to crane his neck to see the top, and Gladio was already on his way up.

Silently wishing he’d packed a water bottle, Prompto clenched his fists and began to climb. There was no way he was going to tap out now.

Prompto had no clue how many stories tall the walls of Insomnia were, but he lost count somewhere around forty-two and there were still more to go. He had a wicked cramp in his right side and his legs burned. He hadn’t been this winded since he started running years ago, when he had another twenty percent body fat on him.

When the surface beneath his feet went from metal to stone again Prompto just about collapsed. Slumping down to his hands and knees he crawled over to where Gladio was casually sitting a few feet from the edge.

“How you holding up?”

“Well…” he gasped between words. “I can’t…feel my legs…and… I might die.” Gladio chuckled as Prompto fixed his position to sit next to him, leaning back on his hands as he caught his breath. “How do you do this… all the time?”

“I don’t.”

Prompto tilted his head up and looked at the shield. Gladio was flushed, sweat pouring off of him, and a bit winded himself. “Then, what are we doing up here?”

Gladio pointed to their east and Prompto turned, just in time to see the sun crest from beneath the horizon.

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. His entire life he’d only ever seen the sun peek over the walls by mid-morning, and even then the light was slightly distorted by the shield covering the city. Up here, with nothing around them but open sky and the ocean the east, Prompto was at a loss for words.

The two of them sat there in silence, enjoying the view and the salty air coming off the sea for several long moments. When the sun had emerged fully and it began to hurt to look directly at it, Prompto flopped back onto the stone structure beneath him. “I wish I had my camera.”

“Well there’ll be plenty of opportunities for you to come up here now.”

Prompto scoffed. “Yeah right. Only Glaives and Crownsguard are allowed out along the wall.”

“Exactly.”

The words took a long moment to sink in. Prompto’s brow furrowed as he sat up and gazed questionably at the shield. When it hit him it felt like he’d gotten all his energy back and then some. “Wait… are you saying…”

Gladio nodded. “It hasn’t been announced yet, but you’re in. Welcome to the Insomnia Crownsguard. They should be making an announcement later this week and schedule you for a uniform fitting, but I thought you should- oof!” His words were cut short as Prompto tackled him in a hug.

“Oh em gee, I can’t believe it! I can’t wait to tell my parents. Does Noctis know already too? When do they tell me officially?”

Gladio made no effort to pry the smaller man off him, but patted his back when he began having trouble breathing. “Calm down calm down. You should be getting an official letter soon.”

When Prompto finally released, he was downright giddy. It was like all his favorite holidays and his birthday all wrapped up into one. “Gods. This is so cool. I wanna celebrate.”

Gladio stood up and helped him to his feet. “Well I think we should hold off on that until it’s official. Don’t want it getting out that I’m letting Citadel secrets slip.”

Prompto sank a little, but not much. “Yeah. Guess your right.”

“But, that doesn’t mean I can’t treat you to breakfast. Come on, I know a place that makes some mean bacon pancakes.”

~

Several hours and a shower later, Prompto lay sprawled across his bed in the delicious combination of food coma and runners high. His thighs were still twitching from exerting himself that morning, but they hurt so damned good. He made a mental note to run up there again once things were official, and he’d bring his camera next time.

He’d nearly drifted off to a nap when his phone chirped. He checked it to find a text from Noctis.

 

NOCTGAR 11:23am > Dude, you home? I’ve got a surprise for you.

ME 11:23am > Bit dead to the world, but home. Sup?

NOCTGAR 11:24 > Well throw some pants on. I gotta surprise for you.

ME 11:25 > Dude… I am so tired. What is it?

NOCTGAR 11:26 > Trust me. Get dressed and meet me outside your place in five minutes. >:3

ME 11:26 > Oh no. You’re using emoji’s. Must be serious.  ఠ_ఠ 

NOCTGAR 11:26 > You know it!

ME 11:27 > Fine fine. Be outside in five.

 

Somehow, Prompto managed to will his legs to move and get dressed just in time for Noct’s car to pull up outside his home. He opened the back door, expecting Ignis to be driving and Noct in the back, but was surprised to find his friend in the driver’s seat for a change. “Dude, Specks let you drive? Did you ace a test or something?”

“This is _my_ car, Prom. Now shut up and get in. I wanna dodge the crowd.”

“Crowd?”

“You’ll see.”

By some miracle they managed to get half way across Insomnia without being involved in a collision. Prom adored his best friend, but his driving skills were rusty to say the least. That’s what happened when you were chauffeured around most of the time. When they pulled into the parking spot Prompto let the death grip he had on the door handle go and got stepped out.

A few city blocks were cordoned off, except for pedestrians. Tents, vendors, and street performers off all types choked the thoroughfare. The air smelled of spiced meat, cotton candy, and popcorn while the sounds of carnival games echoed in the distance. “What’s the occasion?”

Noctis got out of the car and locked it with a beep. He tossed a ballcap to Prompto that looked ridiculously like a moogle, purple wings on the side and pom-pom to top it off. Putting his own hat that resembled a chocobo Noctis smiled broadly at him. “It’s not as big as the one in Altissia, but I thought you’d enjoy a day at the Insomnia Moogle Chocobo Carnival.

Putting on his ridiculous hat and grinning from ear to ear, Prompto accepted the hand Noct held out. Hand in hand they bounded off into the throng of people, debating what game he would play first.

It was no surprise that he smoked his friend at the target games, but Noctis ended up beating him in spades when it came to the Whack a Cactuar game. They broke about even in the strength test, but sadly neither one of them managed to ring the bell. They stopped for lunch, where Noctis devoured several anak kebabs, onion rings, and an enormous lemonade. Prompto, who was still pretty full from breakfast, enjoyed a bag of roasted nuts and a tall beer.

They were nearing the end of the block when Prompto caught sight of a yellow feathered form and let out a distinctively not manly noise.  “Ohmygodsthereschocoboraces,” he practically shrieked with delight as the prince laughed at his enthusiasm. He’d never actually seen a chocobo in person before, let alone several of them. On top of the common yellow ones there was a white, red, and even a light teal colored one. Reaching up to pet the yellow one he smiled so hard his face hurt when it chirped happily and fluffed its plumage out. He felt like he was eight years old again. “Noct, please say we can race. Oh please please please please.”

“Dude, I’m not your mom, do what you want.”

“Dibs on the yellow one!”

After a brief tutorial, Prompto, Noctis, and two other racers took off from the start line. While Prompto ended up at the back of the pack due to his inexperience he really couldn’t care less. This was the most fun he’d had in recent memory and as they crossed the finish line he didn’t want it to end. He never wanted to leave this magical place.

But, all good things must come to an end and soon Noctis was glaring down at the time on his phone. “Sorry, Prom. I gotta head out soon. I’ve got a meeting with Cor and Dad to debrief the meetings in Altissia. Hopefully it won’t take too long. You’re welcome to stick around if you don’t have anything else to do.”

Prompto nearly said he would before remembering the trip to the market with Ignis he’d scheduled last night. Glancing down at his own phone he realized it was nearing dinner time and he had two texts from the strategist already. “Actually, Noct, you think you can drop me off at the market near Iggy’s place on your way out?”

“Sure.”

As they walked back to the car, prize swag under their arm, Prompto turned to his best friend. “Thanks for dragging my ass out of bed Noct. Wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

The prince shot him a sincere smile that warmed the cockles of Prompto’s heart. “Any time, Prom. You deserve it.”

~

The farmers market smelled different every time Prompto went to it, based on the season. With autumn approaching the last ears of corn were being roasted to one side while a woman hung up mums and cinnamon scented boughs around her stall. Pumpkins and gourds of all sizes and shapes lay along the perimeter of the walkway along with bales of decorative hay.

That reminded Prompto, he needed to get himself a Halloween costume before it got too late.

Ignis was where he said he’d be, in front of the pepper vendor inspecting his options. Seeing the strategist again made him falter in his step. Between the exhaustion of the run this morning and the excitement of the carnival he’d almost _almost_ forgotten about the journal. But seeing Ignis in the flesh after reading it not only made him feel guilty for snooping. It nearly trumped the information he gleaned from within.

Now, looking at the strategist, dressed as crisp and formal as he always was and lost in his own thoughts, Prompto couldn’t help looking at him differently. He supposed he should have viewed Gladio and Noctis different as well, but it was _Ignis’_ journal. His words. His handwriting. It was because of him that he found out that three of his closest friends were sleeping together, and even if they never actually asked him to join, he could never un-learn that.

“Prompto. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, sorry Iggy. Been an intense day.”

Ignis smiled and by the gods it nearly made Prompto melt. How had he never noticed that look before? “I take it Gladio told you the news then?”

“Umm, yes! I still can’t believe it. Did you guys put in a good word or something?”

“There were some recommendations on our part, but that was only after you made it to the final cut. Your endurance, loyalty, and marksmanship rated higher than most of the other applicants.”

Prompto elbowed Ignis playfully. “Isn’t all that information, like, super Top-Secret Squirrel stuff?”

“Yes, it is.”

Prompto cleared his throat. “So, sorry I’m late. Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not very. I was just trying to remember if you preferred green or red curry. They both have a very different flavor palate and I didn’t want to shop for the wrong one.”

“Oh. I love everything you make, but I could go for some green.”

“Splendid,” he handed the shopping basket to Prompto. “I’m going to need you to assist me in finding ingredients. I’d like you to learn what’s in your favorite meal so that you might be able to recreate it on your own if I’m not available.”

Prompto pouted. “So, does that mean you don’t like cooking for us?”

“Oh no, quite the contrary, I love it. But I also love to teach. So,” Ignis walked back to the pepper vendor. “I’ll get the spicy ingredients and then we’ll look into the ginger, garlic, shallots, cilantro, and a few other things. What protein would you prefer?”

A little less than an hour later they were back in Ignis’ small apartment. Prompto swallowed hard as he crossed the threshold, remembering the anxiety that pulsed through him as he finally decided to leave the note. The note that he still wasn’t sure Ignis had found.

Granted the three of them had spent a special amount of time with him today, but they had also been gone a week and wanted to catch up. There had been a lot going on lately and he really didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

And yet, the next hour went by fairly casually, as if nothing had happened. Ignis showed him how he could technically use a food processor to combine the ingredients into a paste, but the mortar and pistil was traditional and let the flavors out better. Placing his hand over Prompto’s, he showed him how to properly muddle the ingredients into a fine paste before adding more cilantro.

Prompto hoped Ignis couldn’t hear his heart hammering in his chest at the contact. If he could he didn’t let it on. But the moment was over as soon as it started. Ignis stepped away to finish deveining the shrimp.

Despite Ignis’ being a stickler for fresh ingredients, he did yield at making his own coconut milk and settled for a high quality canned supply.

The meal was just about done when there was a light knock on the door.

“Keep going, I’ll get it,” Ignis said, leaving Prompto to finish sautéing the shrimp.

Prompto was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn’t notice the change in footfalls behind him. Familiar arms wrapped around his waist as Noctis rested a chin on his shoulder. He inhaled slowly and leaned his head into Prompto’s. “Smells good. Have you been cooking this whole time?”

There was the pounding heart again. Noctis was affectionate, but this seemed intimate even for him. He had to know. _They_ had to know.

He swallowed. “Y-yeah, a bit. Iggy’s been teaching me.”

On the counter to his side Gladio placed down the case of beer and pulled one out. “Glad I brought drinks. Smells spicy.”

Ignis was already gathering up the plates and utensils. “Will we be eating inside or al fresco?”

Noctis still hadn’t released Prompto, but he lifted his head and turned to the strategist. “Al fresco sounds good to me. The dining table is too small for four anyway.”

“Seconded,” said Gladio as he grabbed several more beers and put them in a bucket of ice.

Prompto poured the cooked shrimp atop the large bowl of curry and rice before reluctantly slipping from Noct’s grip and depositing the pan in the soap filled sink. “S-sure. Sounds good.” He actively had to will himself to stay calm at the warm look the three of them were giving him. “Where are we eating? I don’t think your balcony will fit us.”

“There’s seating on the roof,” said Ignis, already half way out the door.

The rest of them grabbed what food and drinks they could and followed.

Prompto probably should have known that such a nice apartment building would have a rooftop veranda, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite as nice as it was. There were several metal picnic tables with umbrellas located here and there around the gravel topped roof. Along the center and perimeter were raised beds of flowers and herbs, intermittently planted with shrubbery and small trees. Ignis flicked a switch and the roof lit up with ambient strings of lights. All of that combined with the view left Prompto in awe.

Once they were all seated and began eating the small talk flowed as easily as the beer. They talked about nothing and everything. The trip to Altissia and the Totomonstro Arena, meetings, architecture, fish Noctis caught, the wineries, and more.

When Prompto’s stomach was fit to burst he slid his plate away, leaned back in his chair, and looked out over the twinkling lights of the city. “I could get used to this,” he mused to himself.

“We were hoping you’d say that.” Prompto suddenly turned to Ignis and the others, aware of the double implications of what he’d just said. “I found your note, Prompto.”

He swallowed hard. “Listen, Iggy I’m sorry for snooping. I saw my file and then I thought that was your recipe book and-“

Ignis held up a hand. “Prompto, I have a confession to make. I left that journal out for you to find. I was _hoping_ you would read it.”

“…what?”

Noctis smirked. “Come on, do you seriously think Ignis would leave all those files out in the open unintentionally?”

Gladio chuckled. “You do have an inquisitive nature, Blondie.”

Prompto leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. “So, you… why didn’t you just ask me?”

“We wanted to give you time to process your options before answering,” said Ignis.

Noctis nodded. “You do tend to freak out when it comes to asking people out. We thought this might be the best way to introduce you to the idea without you feeling like you needed to say something back right away.”

There was a long pause until Prompto slid his hands away from his face and looked around the table at his three potential boyfriends. Gods even thinking the word sent equal pangs of excitement and anxiety through him. “So…how exactly would this work? Like…” he was having a hard time deciding what to say.

“Prom,” Noctis chuckled, deflating the tension. “You can ask us anything you want.”

Gladio nodded. “I for one don’t embarrass easy.”

Prom decided to start simple. “So, how do dates work?”

The shield smiled. “You tell us. You’ve been on one all day.”

“I…what?”

Gladio began counting on his fingers. “Morning jog, view of the sunrise, kickass breakfast, Chocobo Carnival, cooking lessons, romantic dinner.” He shrugged. “Sounds pretty date like to me.”

Ignis sipped his drink. “We thought we’d ease you into the experience. You can still say no, obviously.”

Prompto felt his face get hot. Of course he would be oblivious enough to miss the fact that he’d been on -not one but - three dates during the better part of the day. Six, he felt dumb. “One more question… I’m sure I’ll think of more later.” He swallowed and gestured to everyone at the table. “How does this work? In the bedroom I mean.”

Now it was Noct’s turn to blush. Prompto even detected a shade of pink warm Ignis’ cheeks. Gladio remained unaffected and was the one who answered. “Would you like the PG-13 or E for Explicit answer?”

Thankfully Ignis spoke before Prompto could stutter again. “What he means is, we can ease you into that too. Most of the time it’s one-on-one, but there are rare occasions where all enjoy our time together. Though scheduling has been tricky as of late. We have been keeping this under the radar for obvious reasons.”

Prompto chewed on his lower lip, contemplating innumerous things at once. These three were, possibly, the best people he knew in this world. He saw them more than his parents and trusted them with his life. Not to mention he was ridiculously attracted to all of them. The more he thought about it, the more his anxiety was the only thing holding him back.

He let out the breath he was holding. “So… Where do I sign?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
